The present invention relates generally to semiconductor packaging, and more particularly, to assembling a semiconductor device with a heat spreader attached to the integrated circuit die.
It is well known that integrated circuits, especially high power integrated circuits generate heat. If too much heat is generated and such heat is not adequately dissipated, then the integrated circuit could overheat, resulting in decreased performance and possibly even failure. To help dissipate heat, a packaged semiconductor device may include a heat spreader such as a thermal slug. In general, a heat spreader disperses heat emitted from an integrated circuit to an area of the package that is away from the integrated circuit. However, while heat spreaders are important, if they are attached directly to the die, the attachment force can crack the die and damage the integrated circuit. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to be able to attach a heat spreader to a die without damaging the die.